Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development is ensuring the protection of private or sensitive information pertaining to the user or user devices that communicate over a network. By way of example, many applications and services operable by a device employ the use of identifiers for communicating with the various servers, backend databases and services they require to fulfill application processing tasks. Hence, a mapping application may engage a third party mapping service by indicating its unique identifier to facilitate the authentication and location finding processes required for receiving map information. Unfortunately, the identifier passed along is often static or unstructured in form, making it susceptible to being linked directly to the device user through analysis, inference and other means. Consequently, confidentiality and privacy is limited as users have no fine-grained control over how the various fields of the identifiers are masked or the pace at which the identifiers are updated.